


The Assistant

by teShara



Category: Are You Being Served?, Babylon 5
Genre: Crossover, Interspecies, M/M, Slash, hologram, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hologram doesn't mean you never learn anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assistant

Wilberforce Clayborne Humphries, man about town and menswear assistant, knelt at the feet of the impressive man in front of him .

Although he was just a solo-gram, a solid hologram, forever bound to a series of rooms in the economic center of Babylon 5, his memories and self had been retained intact as he made the change from organic to artificial life support.

Ambassador Londo Mollari frowned down at his attendant.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," Mr. Humphries managed to choke out.

Londo had noticed the young man's furtive glances; the way he licked his lips nervously; the way his eyebrows fluttered. He felt something twitch beneath his waistcoat.

"I'm done with your inside leg, sir. Now, do you dress to the left or to the right?"

Londo looked down at the man taking his measurements and felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, my dear boy. Here is where things get interesting."


End file.
